Completely Oblivious
by thenextchapter
Summary: The only way to keep the peace with the Grounders is by marrying Clarke off, but Bellamy isn't about to sit around and let that happen... Now, they've got themselves caught up in a web of lies where intense emotions are about to unfold. SO, THIS IS BASICALLY JUST BELLARKE FLUFF BECAUSE YOU KNOW, WE ALL NEED SOME. THERE WILL BE SMUT LATER ON. RATED M JUST TO BE SAFE.
1. Chapter 1

"Get your ass out of bed." That was what I woke up to, the Princess blocking the morning light from the tent's entrance, hands on her hips in a defiance pose. I sat up, rubbing my hand over my eyes in frustration.

"It's still early Princess, let a guy get some sleep." She only stepped further into my tent until she was standing by the pile of blankets that was my bed.

"We're meeting Lexa, remember?"I groaned at the thought of the undeniably hot but cold hearted leader.

"What's the point? We've already agreed to the peace treaty, why can't they just leave us the fuck alone?" In response, she pulled the blanket covering me off, rather harshly I might add, and threw it to the floor.

"The treaty is not completely agreed, and we have to at least appear like we actually give a damn. I'm not going to let the fact that you want an extra hour in bed ruin our chance at peace. Now get off your fucking ass and let's go." I leant back, a smirk on my face as I looked over the pissed Princess. With her cheeks flushed and her eyes twinkling that bit more, it was hard to deny that she wasn't attractive when she was angry. Most of the time, the anger was directed at me, not that I was complaining. It was one of the main reasons I liked pissing her off so much.

After a few moments of silence, I realised that her angry flush had turned into a full blown blush and her eyes were very clearly avoiding my chest. My smirk widened.

"Anything else you want, Princess?" At that, her wonderful blue eyes snapped to mine and narrowed.

"No," she snapped, "now get up." With that she turned on her heel and stormed out.

...

"Clarke," Lexa greeted as Bellamy and I sat on the other side of the wooden table. I noticed him tense beside me when it was obvious that she was going to be ignoring him. I placed a hand on his knee and interjected quickly before Bellamy could do anything foolish and get us both killed because he wasn't being paid attention to. He really was a kid sometimes.

"Lexa, I take it that you're still on board with the peace treaty?" The grounder leader's expression didn't change but she did lean back in her chair, looking over at me.

"Some of my people doubt the sincerity of your people," was her reply. I heard Bellamy snort beside me and my grip on his knee tightened. However, he ignored my silent warning and opened his damn mouth anyway.

"That says more about your people than it does about ours."

Lexa's eyes flickered over to his, very obviously hardening. My respect for the woman grew immensely, the first woman who wasn't completely head over heels with Bellamy. Except for me, of course.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps they are rightly suspicious due to your past attempts at war." I could see Bellamy fisting his hands from under the table, and without even thinking, my hand moved from his knee to his clenched hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"We can promise that we are completely serious about this treaty. We are in no position to go to war, it's the last thing that any of us want."

"That may be," Lexa started, "however, your word means very little."  
"How can we show our sincerity?"

"By following through with one of our traditions."

"Are you going to expand or just leave us guessing?"The man behind me just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Bellamy!" I hissed, my nails digging into his hand. I took pleasure in his noticeable wince as he removed his hand from my grip.

"A marriage between our two clans." I was suddenly very focused on what Lexa was saying. Really? The only way to achieve peace was through marriage?

"You mean a wedding?" I clarified. She nodded her approval and I leant back suddenly exhausted. I couldn't think of anyone back at camp who would be willing to give up their life, even if it was in the name of peace.

"Lexa," I began, getting ready to plead for another way. Any other way. "The majority of our population are children. I know that in your world you are born a warrior, but it's different for us." Lexa just raised a brow.

"I was suggesting you, Clarke." I froze. Me? She wanted to marry me off? Before I had a chance to protest, Bellamy had risen from his seat, a glare that would make even me question arguing with him.

"No fucking way." I was so shocked by his intense growl that I wasn't even aware of Lexa's humourless laugh.

"She's already spoken for, I expect?"

"Yes." Bellamy spoke before I even had the chance to defend myself.

"By you, I suppose?"

"Yes." I had stopped breathing. No, seriously, I had forgotten how to breathe. What the hell was the idiot doing? I belonged to him, did I?

I tugged at his arm, pulling so he took his seat again. His glare had disappeared and instead this cold mask of indifference had replaced it. He wasn't even looking at me.

"Well, if you want peace as much as you say you do, I would suggest that you either let her go or find someone else who is willing because without this marriage, my people will declare war."


	2. Chapter 2

She was pacing the length of my tent, a frustrated scowl on her face as she stared at the ground, deep in thought. She'd occasionally look up but when she spotted me, that deadly glare that I loved so much would overtake her features and a second later she'd return to her pacing. I stood with my arms crossed, a small smirk gracing my lips as I watched until she stopped suddenly and turned to me.

"What the frickety frack was that, Bellamy?"

"That was me saving your ass."

"I can save my own ass, I didn't need your help. I could have sorted it out reasonably but now you've pretty much scrapped any progress we've made with the grounders over the past two years and now they're ready to declare war!"

My eyes narrowed at her little rant.

"And I suppose you were looking forwards to marrying a caveman?"  
"No, but..."

"Looking forwards to the nights in bed where he's all over you?"

"Bellamy..." I could hear the warning tone in her voice but I was angry. This is what I got for helping her? For saving her from a life time of misery? She was fucking pissed at me?

"His grubby hands touching every inch of you," her eyes had widened.

"Bellamy, stop..." But I didn't. I couldn't.

"His filthy mouth, his tongue, discovering every part of your body."

"Stop it." It came out in a choked whisper and I could see the clear panic on her face.

I sighed, I closed my eyes, trying to get my temper under control. When I opened them, I was greeted by her wide, innocent, beautiful eyes staring at me. In horror.

"I'm sorry Clarke," I said softly. She shuffled on her feet nervously.

"I thought I was helping. I figured we could come up with another way to keep the peace, I didn't think selling your life was worth it."

Her features visibly softened as she took a step closer.

"I know, Bellamy. I'm sorry, I'm not angry, just frustrated. I don't know how to play this. I mean the grounders think _we're_ together, what are we supposed to do with that?"

"Just act like we always do," I shrugged, "I mean we basically are anyway."

She froze, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Come again?" I tried to hide my laugh at her high pitched shriek.

"Clarke, they call us mom and dad."

"Yeah, because we're the leaders and they act like a bunch of children most of the time."

"Yes, but from an outsiders perspective, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if we were actually together. Half the camp think we're shacking up when you come storming into my tent because you're pissed at something I've done."

There was a moment of silence before...

"They _what_?!"

...

"You don't think that I'm fucking Bellamy, do you?" In retrospect that probably wasn't the best conversation opened, but it certainly got her attention. Raven glanced up in surprise, a grin on her face.

"No, I know you're not," I sighed in relief. Bellamy was just being an idiot, trying to get me riled up.

I smiled slightly and returned my focus to stitching up her leg. She swung her other leg against the metal table, making it very difficult for me to do my job. I was just about to snap at her to stop her damn wriggling when she spoke up.

"But, you will soon."

I looked up at her, shock obviously evident on my face.

"Ummm... no, I won't." She gave me a look. I can't describe it but it made me feel like a stupid idiot who was missing out on something rather big.

"Clarke, the sexual tension between you two is suffocating. I can barely stand to be in the same room as you both."

"Sexual tension?" I spluttered. What the hell was she talking about? I mean obviously Bellamy was attractive, and I'd have to be gay to not be attracted to him. But I didn't want to have sex with him, did I? Even if I did, I didn't have any actual feelings towards him, I respected him, but he wasn't relationship material. And it wasn't like he'd even be remotely attracted to me, he could have any female in the camp, why would he want me?

"There is absolutely nothing going on between Bellamy and me," I assured. Raven's grin only widened.

"But he wants there to be." I made sure that the next stitch was pulled extra tight and was pleased by the fiery girl's hiss of pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Raven sighed.

"For someone who's supposedly intelligent, you're completely clueless."


	3. Chapter 3

I was in the dropship sorting out the medical supplies when Miller strode in, breathless. "A grounder. He's outside." Without a second thought, I was following Miller down to the ground. The first thing I noticed were the two Blake's busy glaring at each other. It was as if they were having a silent, heated argument with their eyes. The second thing I noticed was a wary looking Lincoln standing outside the gate, eyeing them both. "What's going on?" I interjected. All eyes turned me and I saw a moment of relief in Bellamy's eyes before his mask of cold indifference had returned. "Grounder boy over here wants to tell us together," was his reply. "His name is Lincoln," Octavia sneered. I rolled my eyes at the two siblings. "Okay, can we tone down the Blakeness in this situation please?" That god damn smirk was back. "Blakeness, Princess?" I rolled my eyes again before turning to Lincoln.  
"Come, we can talk in Bellamy's tent." With that I turned in my heel and walked in the direction of the familiar tent. I could hear Bellamy's indignant cry from behind me but moments later both Blake's and the grounder followed me in. "What is it you want?" Bellamy obviously didn't start with the pleasantries. Lincoln, however didn't seem to mind despite Octavia's directed glare. "Lexa has sent me. She is not completely trusting in your supposed dalliance." My natural instinct was to blush at Octavia's curious glance.  
"Your dalliance? Please explain." She crossed her arms, as if waiting for an explanation, sending a funny look to her brother which I couldn't quite decipher. Bellamy completely ignored her but I swear a faint blush reddened his sharp cheek bones. "What does she want us to do with that?" "I am to stay in your camp and watch you, see if her suspicions are correct." I frowned in confusion , not understanding what he was getting at.  
"Lincoln, you already know there's nothing going on between us." I heard Bellamy sigh in exasperation next to me and I turned to see him throw his head back as if I'd said something stupid. Had I? "You're not very good at this pretending, Princess. Here's a word of advice, don't announce it to the grounders, okay?" I just scowled in his direction before focusing back on Lincoln.  
He was eyeing us up with an amused smile on his face but when he saw my look of annoyance, the smile slipped and he was back to being serious again. "I know that you deny your relationship," I frowned, what was he talking about? There was no relationship to deny. But before anything could be said, he continued,  
"But Lexa has not only sent me, Eughen has also been invited. I've just come to warn you in advance, he should be here within the hour."  
"He's been invited has he? I don't remember inviting him, what about you princess?" I just gave him a look, now was not the time for his Blakeness.  
"You will treat him with respect. He's an honoured member of our tribe and if Lexa hears that he has been mistreated in any way, there will be war to pay." Lincoln's eyes had narrowed with this warning, attempting to intimidate Bellamy, but I knew Bellamy, and he wasn't intimidated easily. "All these threats of war. Makes me think that maybe the Grounders don't want peace as much as they say they do." "We are not the dishonest ones."  
"Oh, and we are?" Shit. Before I could tame the two little boys, Octavia spoke up. I forgot she was there. "Can we all just stop for a second? And someone, please, explain this dalliance?" She had a sly smirk that I wasn't sure I completely trusted. "Your leaders are getting married." I wouldn't have put it quite like that. "WHAT?!" Octavia's screech had me wincing and Bellamy shuffling nervously. "It's not like that O," Bellamy started.  
"Explain. Now." There it was, that infamous Blakeness. Bellamy sighed as he prepared to go into the details.  
"Lexa has trust issues. Doesn't trust us. Thinks marrying Clarke shows trust. Clarke's fine with it. I'm not. We're getting married." There was a moment of stunned silence before Octavia began to slowly nod her head.  
"Okay. That makes sense." I rolled my eyes and focused back on the issues at hand. "So… Lexa's spying on us basically," I turned back to Lincoln who just gave me a look in return. "I'm just giving you a warning, that's all." Well, that's just great. What were we supposed to do now? We actually had to act like a couple. Damn Bellamy and his damn interference that got us into this damn situation. 


End file.
